User blog:DennisRocking/Overwatch Rap Battles Season 1 Premiere: Torbjörn VS I.M. Pei
HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! :D Welcome to the long-awaited premiere--maybe just me, lol---of Overwatch Rap Battles! In this series, I will be pitting up Overwatch characters or developers or whatever against real life historical figures or other fictional characters! Some of these are based on your suggestions, some aren't! One thing to note, is that this will be heavy on the Overwatch side of things, hence the name. A lot of references and stuff will go into the Overwatch side! Should make sense throughout the series more and more! :) I really wanted a unique series, and I love Overwatch. I am level 540, and love all the heroes and lore and stuff. I felt natural writing this. I have written this over so many times, to the point to where I would say it's be chiseled over ten times easily. I was working on this work at the same time as I was writing some of the other battles of the first half of this, so yeah. But I really feel like this series is going to be very enjoyable. I am working my ass off to produce these as good as I can. I really hope you guys tune in in the future! So anyways, today, in our premiere, we have Torbjörn, the dwarfish Swedish engineer from Overwatch, going up against I.M. Pei, master architect of many, many things! I know a lot of people do not know a lot about I.M. Pei, so I tried to keep things basic with him, but I still hope you guys enjoy it! Very recommended you listen to the beat with it: Beat: https://www.abeato.com/downloads/holato/?popup=true Lyrics: OVERWATCH RAP BATTLES! TORBJÖRN! VS! I.M PEI! BEGIN! Torbjörn: (:11:) Attack Objective A: a wrinkly bitch roaring with Torbjörn! I go hard to the molten core, so don't go to war with Torbjörn! Helped with a bank, yet likely has broke flow: But flautists blow. Turret churning bullets through mid, you're sure to choke! I have the high ground in this battle, I'm standing tall! Never cease points, so seize deez Swedish meatballs! Leet on beats, not offense but I bring attacks! From the scrap you are, I already have armor packs on the track! I.M Pei: (:31:) A prick against a Prikter Winner? Quite the Nobel endeavor. For sure dwarf's come up short, but I'd expect your defence better. And you win? Suz Hou? The Uprise-causing "hero?" Whose gallery of wins amounts to, let's see, zero?! And those constructed bars are ones I needn't retort to! One-trick pony salty and faulty, Defeat from teams reporting you! Throw out an armor pack, 75+ all you'd like. You've still been eliminated by me on the mic! Torbjörn: (:51:) Zhou got it all wrong, architect idolizing Bing Crosby? It was a Talie-sin giving in, Wright could've taught ya things! Imhotep made better pyramids thousands of years before, you're baseless! So work on your blueprints, making shitty raps at your foundation! I.M Pei: (:1:01:) Try to Play Mei like a Game? Must Pei-n you to be so wrong. Seems your bars need repaired; cheesed just like your comps! And I'll blast through your Team Fortress, too. Considering the free to play Engineer's better than you! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! OVERWATCH!!! *hammer smacks logo, making it turn red with molten core* RAP BATTTLESSSS! Category:Blog posts